


On the Same Page

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Jerry meet for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Same Page

One evening after work, Alan Shore and Jerry Espenson got together for drinks at Marceau's. Denny was out of town on business for a few days. Before he left, Alan had told him that Jerry had asked to get together for a drink so that it would not be construed as Alan "sneaking around" behind Denny's back. Denny had made it quite clear some time ago that he was jealous of Jerry and considered him a threat to the friendship he shared with Alan. Alan had respected Denny's demand that he not be alone on any balcony with Jerry; thus, the getting together at Marceau's.

Ever since Jerry had left the firm to start his own practice, the times they saw each other were few and far between. They hadn't spoken in a long while before tonight and were enjoying catching up with one another. Every once in awhile, Jerry's Asperger's Syndrome would kick in and he would make a popping sound or purr or stomp his foot. Alan accepted these interjections as part of the conversation. It was one of the things Jerry appreciated about Alan: He made no judgments. He had accepted Jerry as a friend and a knowledgeable colleague almost from the beginning and he just dealt with Jerry's Asperger's as part of the entire package.

Jerry had looked up to see Alan staring at him, apparently deep in thought. He asked, "Alan, what are you thinking?"

Alan sipped his bourbon (he drank scotch only with Denny) and said, "I want to ask you something if you don't mind."

Jerry leaned forward, hands on thighs and said, "Of course, I don't mind. What is it?"

Alan smoothed his tie, looked around the room and said, "I heard from Clarence that you described me in court during your closing argument as your 'best friend.' Is that true?"

 Jerry popped twice and said, "Yes, I did say that about you. Was that wrong of me?"

"No, no, Jerry. Not at all. I'm deeply flattered. But, you know, that _Denny_ is _my_ best friend. I care deeply about you and what happens to you but, I love Denny. _He_ is my best friend. I need to know that you understand and accept that so that there are no misunderstandings in the future."

Jerry sat back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling for awhile. When he finally looked back at Alan, the look on his face was one of resolution. "Alan," he said, "I called you my best friend during that closing because, at the time, I thought you were my _only_ friend. Before you, no one ever took the time to get to know me. I was just the weirdo in class, in law, in life. You were the first person to see beyond my quirkiness. You were the one who suspected Asperger's Syndrome and got me diagnosed. You saved me from jail. You saved me, period. I will be grateful forever. But now, I know you are _not_ my only friend. Clarence is showing himself to be my friend and Katy… Someday, I hope to be more than a friend to her but, for now, she is my friend, too. So, yes, Alan, we are on the same page; you don't have to worry and neither does Denny."

Later that night, when Alan was in his hotel room dressed in his pajamas having just hung up from Denny, he thought, _I shouldn't be, but I'm a little sad that Jerry has moved on from thinking of me as his only and best friend. It's nice to know you have friends that you can depend on in your life. Now, Jerry is realizing that feeling with others besides me. He will make a lucky person an awesome best friend one day._ Alan glanced at the clock, grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a number.

Denny answered, sounding a little groggy, "Alan? Didn't we just speak like ten minutes ago? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my friend. I just wanted to tell you…I love you."

Denny grunted, "Well, I _know_ that! I'll be home in two days. Love you, too. Good night."


End file.
